


Fountain Play

by orphan_account



Category: University of Cambridge - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fountain, Implied "pee" drinking, Omorashi, Romantic Fluff, Watersports, camfess, sensual, sentient building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet romantic night between you and your girlfriend, Murray Edwards College. A little fun in Fountain Court.
Relationships: Reader/Murray Edwards College
Kudos: 9





	Fountain Play

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT DRINK THE FOUNTAIN WATER. IT IS NOT CLEAN. DO NOT PISS IN THE FOUNTAIN. THAT WOULD BE GROSS AND I WOULD BE MAD. IT IS FOR EVERYONE PLEASE DO NOT RUIN IT.

The water of the fountain is cool against your legs. You're sitting on the inner ring, facing inwards, staring intently at the lights from under the fountain proper. Em is so pretty tonight. So beautiful. God you love her. You take another sip of your drink. The stone hums beneath you gently. 

___ _

<Feeling full?>

"A little," you reply. You're in no rush. 

<Mhmm. Let me help a little.>

___ _

The fountain increases in intensity, the water pushing a little higher, spreading a little wider. Droplets of Em's flow sprinkle your knees and you giggle. You can feel Em's soft vibrations beneath you, which is basically her version of laughing. You drink some more of your water, a big helping this time,an empty off your glass. 

___ _

"I'm all out Em. I'll go refill?"

<That sounds good. I'll just unlock the door for you.>

___ _

There's a faint clicking noise as you approach the bar and one of the double doors swings open for you, which you meet with a mocking curtsey. You quickly nip behind the bar and refill your water, taking a big gulp and then topping it up again. Then back out into the cold of the autumn air, the lights of Fountain Court shining up at you. Unusually, the library is dark, but you suppose that's natural given it's late at night in the middle of the holidays. Not sure who would want to be working there right now.

___ _

You take back your original seat, luxuriating in the cool liquid against your bare feet and legs. 

___ _

<Would you like to get in?>

"I thought you'd never ask." You grin and slowly remove the rest of your clothes, taking your time to adjust to the cool air. It's both uncomfortable and exciting. You could get in with your clothes on but both you and Em prefer it naked. It's like you can feel her better. Feel the water against your skin and her stone against your back. Like nothing you've experienced with anyone else. 

___ _

You slip into the water and shiver. The fountain's peak grows even higher and water from above splashes down onto your face and hair, getting you completely soaked. You push yourself against the wall of the fountain and feel all the details of Em's body against yours. 

___ _

<I love you.> she rumbles. 

"I love you too," you whisper.

___ _

You reach up to your glass and take another long drink from it, savouring the cool crispness. You've lost count of how many glasses you've had now. Should be more than enough. 

___ _

<Would you like to drink some of mine?>

You're a little taken aback. This is never something you've done before, and Em isn't really one for trying new things unannounced. But if she's asking? 

"Is that safe? I mean, fountain water and all?" 

<I can get clean water if I want for it. I do control the plumbing after all. I've had drinking water for the past couple of hours. I should have asked you about this earlier, I'm sorry.>

"No, it's fine. I'm up for trying new stuff. It sounds nice."

<Okay, that is good. Just lean in and open your mouth, I'll do the rest>

___ _

You do as you're told, closing your eyes for good measure. You trust Em. The first drops splashing against your tongue are a surprise, but they taste.. Well, like water. A nice water though, a good soft mineral water. Which is unusual for Cambridge. The flow increases quickly, until it's like drinking from a water fountain. It's.. Magical. And as you drink more, you start to feel the pressure against your own bladder grow stronger. 

___ _

You pull back and gasp for air. 

___ _

"Em, that was. Amazing."

<I'm glad you liked it. I did too.>

"We should definitely do it more often then."

<I love you.>

"I know."

___ _

You rest in this moment together for a while, a comfortable silence shared by two people who know they don't expect anything of each other in this moment. It's a unique kind of calm that you don't get very often, but when you do, you cherish it. But despite that, you can't ignore the need that's getting more and more urgent. 

___ _

"Hey, Em."

<Yes, dear?>

"I really need to go."

<Can you not hold any longer?>

"I can. Try."

<For as long as you can, dear.>

___ _

Oh fuck, she's so hot when she does this to you. It's not an order, sure, but she's so perfect it's like.. It's like you're so desperate to not disappoint her it might as well be one. She try to hold on, clenching your muscles. Minutes pass. You clench your teeth, and your leg bounces out of control. 

___ _

<Is it too much?>

"Y-yes," you eek out in reply. 

<Okay, go now.>

___ _

Despite being told you can, it takes you a moment to loosen up and let yourself go. The relief is immediate, and you look down to see little streams in the water as you pee into it. Em rumbles in pleasure against your back, letting you know she's enjoying it. Enjoying watching you, enjoying feeling your flow against hers. And of course, enjoying the excitement of breaking a taboo. That excites you as well. You reach down into the water and pass your hand between your legs, feeling the hot liquid press against your skin and then disperse out into the fountain. 

___ _

It takes a while for you to stop, you did have quite a lot stored up after all, but you're happy with what you got. You relax against the wall, comforted in Em's presence and glowing in the aftermath of a shared moment of intimacy. 

___ _

"Thank you for that, Em."

<Thank you, too.>

"I love you."

<I love you too.>

______  
  



End file.
